


I Need You To Breathe Your Life Into Me

by nesselberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Childhood Friends, Creature Stiles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Sterek Fic Exchange, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had always been fascinated by the wolves that live just outside the forest where he and his family live, protecting the forest and those who live in it and near it. He befriends one of the boys, Derek, until suddenly he stops coming to the forest.<br/>Several years later Stiles saves Derek and his whole family from Kate Argent, but it results in the family moving away, leaving Stiles and his father to look after the territory alone. They decide that to do so, they must become human and fit in with the citizens of Beacon Hills.<br/>When the Hales return three years later Stiles can't help but gravitate towards Derek, his old childhood friend. And Derek just can't shake this feeling that he's met Cora's new friend before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Breathe Your Life Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinBin/gifts).



> The implied non-con is between Kate and Derek near the beginning. It is not explicit, and is only for about a paragraph.

“Laura!! Wait up, mom said we had to stay together!” Stanisɫaw sat up at the voices and the sounds of people crashing through the forest. He knew that voice anywhere.

“Well keep up slow poke!” A feminine voice replied. It was Derek and Laura Hale. It had been awhile since Stanisɫaw had seen them in the forest. He got off the rock he’d been sitting on by the river and made his way towards them. Every now and then the two siblings made their way this deep into the forest where Stanisɫaw and his family lived. And every time Stanisɫaw couldn’t resist but go and watch them.

Stanisɫaw lived with his father and grandparents in the forest that had, over the last few centuries, been taken over by humans. Stanisɫaw hadn’t been born until a few decades ago, but he’s heard stories of the times before there were so many humans running around, making a mess. Apparently there were many more of his kind here, but they decided to move north, to areas that weren’t so inhabited by humans. Honestly though, Stanisɫaw doesn’t know what his grandfather means. Humans are _fascinating_. And werewolves? Well, werewolves are something else. Stanisɫaw had first come across Laura and Derek last year when they were playing in the river. He had never really seen humans before, his father insisting they stay deeper so as not to be discovered. He was so curious about them. The fact that they were werewolves meant he wasn’t likely to give them up in a hurry.

The first day he spotted them, he had stayed hidden on a branch in the overhanging tree so as not to be spotted. The human children had looked so strange to him, so giant and such an unusual colour. Stanisɫaw himself was a beautiful green that his mum used to say made his brown eyes pop. They had wrestled and Stanisɫaw began to worry that they may hurt themselves until they both suddenly sprouted fur. So suddenly that Stanisɫaw yelped and fell out of the tree. The two – now wolves – had instantly frozen and almost in sync sniffed the air before turning tail and running off.

Now Stanisɫaw continues to keep his distance. He likes watching the two, how easily they touch. How Laura is always the one in charge but Derek never needs much persuading to go along with what she says anyway. It makes Stanisɫaw lonely and long for someone like that. Someone his own age, or that would understand. His grandparents and dad are just so busy with looking after the other areas of the forest that he doesn’t see them all that much. He finds himself often daydreaming about joining them. Play wrestling with them.

Of course that’s ridiculous and he knows this. If they ever found him they’d… well, Stanisɫaw isn’t too sure what they’d do but he’s sure it wouldn’t exactly be good.

Just as he’s about to follow after them he feels his father calling for him and sighs. But, duty calls.

***

Derek’s sitting by himself today. Stanisɫaw hasn’t seen Laura come by at all in the last hour. He really wants to go and talk to Derek. He has so many questions. He’s just worked up the nerve to approach a little closer and moves out from behind the rock when Derek stands and turns, eyes turning wide when he catches sight of Stanisɫaw.

Letting out a high-pitched squeak, Stanisɫaw immediately turns and flees. He doesn’t get far when all of a sudden he is pinned down by Derek.

“What are you?” Derek’s trying to be demanding but Stanisɫaw can hear the fear. Stanisɫaw shuts his eyes and just hopes this doesn’t hurt his dad too much. He had a good life. Short and lonely sure. But good.

Suddenly the pressure is gone and Stanisɫaw opens an eye to see Derek sitting down and looking contrite.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He murmurs. “I just didn’t expect to see any…thing out here.”

Stanisɫaw sits up slowly. This was kind of what he wanted wasn’t it? To play and talk with Derek?

“I’m Derek”

“I know.” The boy physically leans away then, and starts too look more fearful so Stanisɫaw quickly continues, “I’m Stanisɫaw. I’m a forest sprite and I didn’t mean to startle you but to be fair this is my home and my spot and you and your sister come here a lot you know? So that’s how I know your name. Not that I follow you or anything just she has said your name. Before. And you two always have such fun I can’t resist coming and watching you play…” his voice peters off as Derek’s expression doesn’t change. It’s silent for quite a while and Stanisɫaw is starting to wonder if maybe he should try leaving again when Derek speaks up.

“You should have joined us.”

“Joined who with what?”

Derek huffs a laugh. “Joined Laura and I. Playing.”

“Oh!” Stanisɫaw is taken aback. “I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

Derek shrugs, “it’s more fun with more people.” Silence descends over them once more. “I have to go home now, but next time you should play with us.”

“Okay” Stanisɫaw agrees quietly. Derek smiles at him tentatively and stands. “I’ll see you next time Stanisɫaw.” He walks away.

Stanisɫaw stays sitting for a very long time, long enough for the fireflies to come out. He can’t seem to get the smile off his face.

***

The next time Stanisɫaw saw Derek he was on his own.

“Where’s Laura?” He asked, hanging upside down on a tree branch.

“Home with mom, she’s being given _lessons_.” The way Derek’s nose scrunches on the last word makes Stanisɫaw cock his head to the side.

“Lessons?”

“Yeah, to be alpha.” Derek kicks a stone absentmindedly.

“Laura’s going to be the alpha?” Stanisɫaw knows there’s awe in his voice. His fathers’ lessons have told him about the wolves and about the alphas and how powerful they can be. Imagining Laura as an alpha is a bit difficult. She falls over quite a lot. He expresses this to Derek and he laughs.

“She’ll grow into it. That’s what mom says” Derek looks a little nervous and scratches the back of his head. “So do you wanna play?”

Stanisɫaw almost falls out of the tree in his haste. “Yes! Oh yes please” He dusts himself off and stands up thinking. “We can’t really wrestle, you’re giant!” Derek blushes bright red at that before coughing.

“What if I give you a minute full start and I have to try and track you?”

“Ah! Yes okay! Right so. Close your eyes! Or wait that won’t really do anything will it?” Stanisɫaw is up on the branch right in front of Derek’s face. He reaches out a hand and touches Derek’s ears. “You can hear remarkably well can’t you?” Derek smiles a little.

“Just run Stanisɫaw, it wouldn’t matter if I watched or not, I would still find you.” And Stanisɫaw watched in fascination as Derek’s teeth elongated and his face sprouted hair.

“Wow!” He breathed out slowly before jumping off the branch and sprinting away. Derek might think he’ll be able to find him, but Stanisɫaw knows this forest like the back of his hand. Derek would need to know _all_ his hiding spots to be able to find him.

***

They’d been hanging out almost every weekend for four months now, summer had just begun and they were lounging by the river. Derek was shifted and Stanisɫaw was sitting on Derek’s shoulder, hands running along where his eyebrows should be and inspecting the hair along his jawline.

“It is very strange. This sort of thing doesn’t happen to my family you know. Or any other creature that I’m aware of. It’s incredibly fascinating. But why the eyebrows? And how do you stop it from just happening?”

“I’ve told you Stanisɫaw, we are taught from very young how to control it. We have an anchor that helps to centre us.”

“Yeah but what’s _your_ anchor Derek? You never have told me.” Derek’s skin grows hot under Stanisɫaw’s hands.

“It doesn’t matter, tell me about your family, you’re always wanting to know about mine, I know nothing about yours.”

Stanisɫaw takes a deep breath and blows it out all at once. “Not much to tell I suppose. It’s just my dad, my grandparents and I. There are sprites in every form of forest or jungle throughout the world, we help keep the balance.” He’s starting to feel like he’s just reciting things from his lessons. “We’re crucial to the survival of the world we keep the magical beings in check, and we help them connect with nature if they need or we cut them off. We can be the deciding factor in a war between supernaturals.” He pauses then, finger on his chin as he thinks. “And between humans too I suppose.”

“What about your mom?” Derek asks after the silence has dragged for a minute or two. Stanisɫaw feels himself tense. “Is she in a different forest?”

“Well, no actually. She uh. She died about five years ago.” Stanisɫaw coughs and blinks back the stinging in his eyes. “You know, greater good and all that.”

Before Derek can respond they hear someone crashing through the forest and a feminine voice calling out Derek’s name. Derek stands quickly at the sound and Stanisɫaw manages, only just, to hold on instead of falling to the ground.

“Derek!” The voice says as a woman becomes clear through the trees. She’s tall and slender, with dark features and a commanding air.

“Mom.” Derek croaks out. Derek’s mom. Talia Hale. The Hale pack Alpha.

Stanisɫaw quickly scrambles to his feet and bows. “Alpha Hale, a pleasure to meet you.” Nobody ever said he didn’t know how to behave properly. Well. Sometimes.

Talia freezes when she catches sight of Stanisɫaw and her son. Eyes widening and claws extending slightly.

“And who are you?” She says slowly, eyes not leaving Stanisɫaw’s.

“I am Stanisɫaw, Derek has told me so much about you.”

“I see.” Her eyes switch to Derek’s. “Come now Derek we must go. The family has been looking for you for hours.”

Stanisɫaw looks up at Derek and sees him looking at the forest floor, jaw tensed and hands clenched. Not wanting to get between the family, he jumps down off Derek’s shoulder and stands on the rock next to them.

“Sorry for keeping him for so long Alpha Hale.” Stanisɫaw bows slightly before turning to Derek. “I’ll see you soon?”

Derek nods stiffly before heading off through the trees. Talia hangs back for a moment and looks at Stanisɫaw. He doesn’t know what to say, and so stays silent. She sighs, seemingly resigned, before following after her son.

***

Derek hasn’t returned for almost four months now. Stanisɫaw is worried.

***

It’s been two years. Stanisɫaw has given up on going to the river every day. His friend is not returning.

***

He throws himself into his studies. Anything to forget about the one friend he’d managed to make.

***

It’s been seven years. Stanisɫaw’s grandparents have both passed away. It’s just him and his father now. He’s sitting on top of a branch, helping a robin groom her babies when his dad clears his throat behind him.

“I have just had an audience with Alpha Hale.” Stanisɫaw feels himself tense slightly at the mention of the Hale family. Seven years feels like nothing to the sprite kind.

“And?” He says, not turning around.

“There are to be more wolves in the area in the coming weeks. Particularly some alphas. She did not go into specifics but she is worried. She wants us near the Hale house for their dealings in case anything goes… amiss.”

That gets his attention, he turns around and looks at his father. “Is she expecting trouble?”  

His father chuckles. “I’d worry about her as the alpha if she wasn’t. It should be fine, but you never know with these things.”

“When do we head down?”

“We’ll start making our way tonight, acquaint ourselves with that section of the forest.”

Stanisɫaw nods. “Just let me know when we are leaving.” He hears his dad move away and thinks about what sort of problems they may encounter. It’s not long before his mind drifts to Derek and whether or not he’ll see any of him. He doesn’t know if he wants to or not, the pain could be too much. But he aches to see his friend again.

***

It’s the last night of the visiting packs, thank the Mother, and there has been no issue or emergency. Stanisɫaw has not seen Derek either and is finding himself somewhat disappointed. He keeps reminding himself that it has been seven years. Seven years are long to a human. Maybe he should see into moving to a different forest. Though he knows he couldn’t leave without his father.

He’s patrolling around the south and west perimeter of the forest. It’s a warmish night, the breeze coming and going every so often. It’s peaceful. He’s wondering how much longer he needs to stay out here when he hears it. A girl scream, high pitched and terrified, followed by the sounds of wolves growling.

He’s off running at a sprint before he has fully registered what he is doing. He follows the sounds of growls and talking before he ends up near the Hale’s shed near the tree-line.

He hears an unfamiliar rough voice say “Too bad it didn’t take kid; we can’t all be so lucky.” Before he hears a whimper and a broken-off sob. He keeps running, registering a third voice – also unfamiliar – growling and telling someone to leave. Then nothing. Nothing but sobbing.

Stanisɫaw slows down as he approaches the door, unsure what it is he’ll find. He takes a deep shuddering breathe before he walks in, and promptly lets it all out in one go. Because sitting there sobbing is Derek. He is older, maybe 15 or 16, but Stanisɫaw would know Derek’s features anywhere.

Stanisɫaw goes to comfort him before he sees the girl in his arms. The girl who is whimpering in pain, and must’ve been the one to scream. There is no sign of the other two voices that Stanisɫaw had heard. He assumes they must’ve left a different way.

Moving quietly in the shadows, Stanisɫaw gets closer and can hear Derek’s voice quietly sobbing out, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” And the girl shushing him.

“I don’t blame you Derek. Shhh.” And that just makes him break down even more, and brings on a round of “it’s all my fault”.

The girl lets out another whimper. “It hurts so much Der.” Her voice is barely a whisper. “I just want it to stop hurting.”

Derek freezes, his face contorting into absolute pain. He rubs a hand down his face before moving it to hers. “Okay. I can fix that” He gets out, choking up at the end. He runs his hand over her hair and kisses her on the forehead before letting his claws extend.

Stanisɫaw realizes a beat too late what Derek is about to do, is too late to turn away. But the look on Derek’s face, and the heart wrenching sobs that come from him afterwards are enough that Stanisɫaw knows they’ll haunt his dreams for years to come.

At a loss of what to do, the decision is taken out of his hands when he can hear others approaching, specifically the voice of Talia Hale frantically calling for her son.

Stanisɫaw doesn’t need to witness this. So he turns around and heads out. Wishes he could comfort his friend but doesn’t know how. He makes his way back into the forest and finds his father.

Apparently one of the other Alphas had disappeared and nobody realized until it was too late and he’d already bit the girl. His father holds him extra tight that night.

***

Since that night Stanisɫaw had been keeping closer to the forest edge, keeping an eye on the Hales. On Derek. There wasn’t much for a while. Derek appeared very withdrawn, but otherwise there was nothing to keep Stanisɫaw concerned.

Yet, he couldn’t stand to spend a day away. Needing to make sure Derek was safe.

Five months had passed quietly when one night Stanisɫaw was about to head back to his fathers’ when he saw Derek sneaking out of the second story window. It was very late, Stanisɫaw had no idea where he would be headed.

He hadn’t been far from the forest before, but his curiosity got the better of him. Before he could second guess it, he dashed out of the forest and hid himself under the car Derek regularly drove. Just as he was starting to wonder if Derek was using his car at all, he felt it move. Not like it was on, but like Derek was pushing it.

He pushed it for a couple of miles before Stanisɫaw heard the door open and shut and Derek started the car. He lost track of all the turns the car was taking after a couple minutes, when suddenly the car stopped. He waited for Derek to get out before crawling out from under the car and following quietly behind. They were at some kind of big building, there was nothing else around. Stanisɫaw was worried. Why was Derek here?

Speaking of Derek, he had moved towards the door of the building. He seemed a little nervous. Stanisɫaw didn’t like this one bit. But he couldn’t just leave and go find his father. He couldn’t leave Derek alone.

“You’re late.” Said a female voice, coming from out of the shadows. She made both Derek and Stanisɫaw jump. But where Stanisɫaw got even more worried, Derek relaxed and smiled at her.

“Mom was up later tonight than usual. Sorry.” He walked towards her and she came into the light. She was tall, blonde and looked older than Derek was. But Stanisɫaw wasn’t too sure, humans aged so differently to his kind. Then they kissed. It started chaste but turned hot and heavy quickly. Stanisɫaw looked away feeling a little sick.

She pulled Derek by the hand into the building, and Stanisɫaw decided to stay outside. He didn’t think Derek was in any immediate danger. But he couldn’t get his face from that night, so many months ago, out of his head. So he stayed and waited, watching the moon move through the sky. There was no nature here, so he couldn’t even go and relax somewhere nearby. Just hard pavement for as far as his eyes could see.

It was a few hours later when Derek walked back out, alone. He seemed confused, and he was limping slightly. Stanisɫaw wasn’t sure what to make of it, Derek didn’t look physically hurt. Derek was making his way back to the car so Stanisɫaw quickly got back underneath, hoping they were heading back home.

When the car turned off this time, Stanisɫaw got out after Derek had opened and shut the door. He turned to see they were still a few miles from the house, but close to the forest. Derek was just standing there looking at the sky. Stanisɫaw was about to leave when he heard Derek let out a muffled sob behind him.

Stanisɫaw stood in the shadows, wondering what was wrong. What had happened. He didn’t know how to comfort Derek. It was a feeling becoming horribly common to him. He watched as Derek cried for a few minutes and then wiped his face. He squared his shoulder and turned back to the car and began pushing it.

Stanisɫaw stood there watching after him for several minutes, unsure what to make of the whole display. He decided if Derek disappeared again, he would follow him everywhere. He wasn’t sure if it had been enough to go and tell his father. Especially since he would probably lecture him about leaving his post. No, he thought as he walked back through the forest and back home, he would find out more before he did anything.

***

For the next month it continued much the same, about twice a week Derek would leave out his window in the middle of the night and drive to the same location and meet the girl who Stanisɫaw has learnt is called Kate. They go inside and they talk. Or Derek talks, about how he hates his family, how they treat him differently, how Laura won’t even look him in the eye anymore. Sometimes all they do is talk. Sometimes. Well, sometimes Kate starts kissing Derek. Undressing him, and pushing him down. Every time this happens, Derek always pushes her back. Always asks to take it slow. Kate always agrees before continuing right on. Derek will plead with her not to, and she’ll laugh and then say something along the lines of “But don’t you love me?” And Derek is quiet after that. He lets Kate use him.

Stanisɫaw isn’t able to watch these encounters anymore. He refuses to leave, just in case. But he turns his back on it. He doesn’t know what to do. Derek keeps coming here. So on some level he must want to be here?

Tonight is no different, except after they’re… _done_ , Derek murmurs “I do love you.” Almost so quietly that Stanisɫaw doesn’t catch it. But he does. And his chest hurts. He’s heard Derek pour his soul out to this woman. And it sounds like Derek is so sad, and so lonely. Maybe he is in love with her. But Stanisɫaw needs to know more about her. Because she doesn’t talk about herself at all. She laughs cruelly and he now knows she’s older, after hearing Derek try to convince her to meet his friends and she laughed stating that she left high school behind a long time ago. Derek dropped it.

So tonight after Derek walks out, Stanisɫaw doesn’t follow him. He follows her. She leaves a few minutes after him, walking outside and towards a new car that’s parked on the road. Stanisɫaw hadn’t seen it before. Following quickly behind her, he gets behind the car and underneath it before she shuts her door, and then the car is off.

When it stops again, they are in a residential part of Beacon Hills, outside a large white house. Stanisɫaw crawls out from under the car and waits behind one of the wheels while he hears Kate’s door open and close. She walks towards the house as the car pulls away, leaving Stanisɫaw out in the open. Quickly he runs to the garden by the side of the house. He gets up to the window and sees Kate walk in and then open a door and walk down. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get in there when a light next to him turns on. The light in the basement. He moves and sits in front of the window, pushing it a little to see if it opens. It does.

The scene before him is just Kate looking at what appears to be a map on the table and muttering to herself. Not a minute later an older man walks down the steps towards her.

“Well?” He asks, as he stands next to her and also looks at the map.

“He said he loves me tonight.” But her voice didn’t say it sweetly like Stanisɫaw had thought it would. No, it was harsh and cold and mocking. “He also told me that the security code to the house is 25742. You know, in case I want to visit” They both laugh at that. The skin on Stanisɫaw neck prickles. This isn’t right.

“How many of the mutts are in there?” The man asks.

“He said his entire family is there at the moment, parents, two sisters, one brother, two aunts, two uncles, one grandparent, and four cousins. It some kind of _holiday_ for them or something.”

“So tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Are the others ready?”

“Yes, Dennis just got back with the mountain ash. They won’t be able to get away. Soon, this town will no longer have a werewolf problem.”

Stanisɫaw actually did throw up then. They were going to _kill_ the Hales! He had to warn them, he had to get them out of there. He turned and walked towards the road. But where was he? The only time he’d been around town was with his father, he had no idea where he was.

Feeling on the verge of tears, Stanisɫaw sat against a tree and tried to calm himself. He was no good to anyone, especially the Hales, out here. Poor Derek, he thought he could trust this girl. Stanisɫaw just hopes he doesn’t blame himself. He looked to the side and saw the mailbox had “Argent” written on the side. He doesn’t know what that means, but he hopes it’s important.

Wiping his face, he gets to his feet and starts moving. He starts by moving back down the road the way they came. There had not been a turn, so if Stanisɫaw just keeps walking straight, he should find the big building. Hopefully he can make his way back by then. People’s lives were at stake.

***

It had been long and exhausting trek through the town. It was midday by the time he finally made it to the forest edge. He could almost cry with happiness. In the forest he knew where everything was. He was much quicker getting through there and back home, back to where his father would be. He was running as fast as he could, as he neared home he started calling out; “Dad! Dad where are you?”

He continued calling for a couple minutes as he neared the centre, when his father came out from behind a bush. “What is it Stanisɫaw? Why are you yelling?”

Stanisɫaw stopped right in front of his father and caught his breath while getting out “The Hales. Are in trouble. Hunters. Tonight.” His father’s eyes grew wide.

“How do you know this?”

Stanisɫaw told him the whole story, where Derek had been going and who he had been meeting up with and then what he saw last night. When he told him about seeing the word “Argent” his father stood up straighter.

“Argent? The Argents are behind this? We have to speak to Talia. Come on son.”

So together they made their way through the forest and towards the Hale house. They walked silently, Stanisɫaw in constant worry that they’d be too late. His father seeming to contemplate how best to handle the situation.

When they get to the house the sun has begun to set. But the house is still there, so Stanisɫaw lets out a sigh of relief. They make their way to the front door, where his father puts his hand on the door and breathes out. Stanisɫaw knows he is using his energy to alert Talia they are outside. Stanisɫaw has never been able to control his energy, not like that.

They wait a moment before the door opens and Talia Hale opens the door. She looks much the same as when Stanisɫaw saw her years ago. And still just as disapproving.

“Alpha Hale,” His father started and bowed his head slightly. I followed. “I am sorry if this is a bad time but we have some urgent news that absolutely cannot wait.”

Her lips purse together. She looks behind her. “Very well, follow me.” They walk through the house and to a room at the other end. They don’t see any other members of the Hale family.

Once they enter the room, Talia shuts the door and locks it behind them before sitting down behind a large oak desk. “What is it you need to tell me.” She addresses Stanisɫaw’s father. He looks at Stanisɫaw.

“Tell her what you told me.” So Stanisɫaw takes a deep breath and relays the whole story back to Talia. Her face gets more and more pinched, and Stanisɫaw notices the sadness in her eyes. He doesn’t include the details of what happened between Derek and Kate in the big building out of town, only mentions that Derek spent hours there, talked a lot. Mentioned how sad he seemed, before moving on to last night. When Stanisɫaw finished, Talia was silent for a moment. Assessing.

“The Argents?” Stanisɫaw nods. Talia sighs. “I knew their coming to town couldn’t be a coincidence. Okay thank-you for informing me. I will take it from here.” She stands.

“Wait, that’s it?” Stanisɫaw demands.

“Stanisɫaw” his father warns next to him, placing a hand on his arm. He shrugs it off.

“You’re going to handle it yourself without us?” Talia looks at him, her gaze piercing.

“And what do you propose you can do? My family and I are trained to fight. You and your father do not belong in a fight. You are here to keep the balance. To assist where needed. I will of course ask you remain nearby in case we have a mountain ash problem that we need your assistance with. Until then, please stay away from the fray and my family.” The finality in her tone meant they were dismissed. Stanisɫaw’s father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

As they reached the door he turned and bowed once again “Thank-you Alpha Hale, we will remain close by and help where possible.” She lowered her head to him as well.

“Thank-you for the warning, you may have just saved my family’s life.” And at that, they exit and move towards the forest line.

Once they are safely in the trees Stanisɫaw’s father turns to him, “What was that Stanisɫaw! I thought I taught you better than being so disrespectful to the alpha!”

Stanisɫaw hangs his head. “I just want to help.” He murmurs. He hears his father sigh and then pull him into a hug.

“I know, and you have. Believe me, by telling them they will now be able to get out.” Stanisɫaw lets out a breath and removes himself from his father’s arms, turning to face the house.

“Now what?”

“We wait.” And so they did.

They watched as Talia and the other adult wolves packed the cars and all the children inside. They watched as Talia and Derek fought on the lawn out front until she had to growl at him into submission. Stanisɫaw heard her say “You will get into the car and we’ll wait down the road. If, and I do mean _if_ nothing happens and she isn’t a hunter, we can return and I will apologize. But I am not taking that chance.” Her eyes flash red. “Do I make myself clear?” Derek hangs his head in submission before nodding and moving to the car.

Once everyone is in, Stanisɫaw and his father move towards Talia. She stands like she has been waiting for them.

“We are leaving.” She says once they are in earshot. “I hope to return one day, but I realised that I do not know my own son. That he has been hurting and I have not been here for him.” She turns to face them. “Watch over the territory in our absence.  I hope we will not be gone long.” She nods at them before moving off to the car. They all drive away and Stanisɫaw and his father are left watching.

“Come on son,” He father says. “Let us wait in the trees. See if these hunters of yours show up.”

Stanisɫaw sighs and follows his father back to the forest. “What will we do now that they’re gone?” He asks.

“Watch the territory, keep it safe for them.” Like it’s that simple.

“But how? I only knew about the hunters because I happened to have been following Derek.” His father raises an eyebrow at him.

“I know, and we’ll talk about that later. As for what we’re going to do…” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I have an idea.” Stanisɫaw perks up at that. “Which we’ll talk about later.”

Stanisɫaw narrows his eyes before nodding. Tonight they had other things to worry about. He looked back out towards the house. Waiting.

They’d been there three hours before anything happened. They heard people murmuring quietly and coming up the driveway. There were at least a dozen of them, all dressed in black headed towards the house. Stanisɫaw’s breath caught in his throat. He moved forward but his father grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked back out at the people, all crowded around the house. This was it.

Two of them moved forward and began dropping powder around the house. Mountain ash. As they were doing that, one of them walked towards the front door and towards the security pinpad on the door. Stanisɫaw had always thought that strange when the wolves have such good hearing. If he saw Talia again, he made a mental note to ask about it. When one of the hunters walked forward with a lit torch, Stanisɫaw made another break for it, before his father reigned him back in.

“They need to think the Hales are in there.” He whispers. “It’s the only way they’ll stop looking.”

Stanisɫaw looks up at his father before sighing and slumping against him. The house goes up in flames and suddenly all the hunters start cheering loudly. Convinced of their victory. They stay there until the sound of sirens can be heard in the distance. Once they’ve all left, Stanisɫaw and his father move deeper into the forest.

“So how are we going to protect the territory now?” Stanisɫaw questions.

“The best way to stay up to date with everything in this town is to become a part of it.” His father stops in front of him. “We’re going to become human.”

***

“Stiles!” Stiles jerkily wakes up and falls out of bed, groaning as he sits up. “Oh good you’re awake.” His dad grins from the doorway.

“Oh ha ha.” Stiles mutters, standing up and rubbing his back. “Was that totally necessary?”

“Probably not,” Stiles scowls, “but I figured you’d wanna hear the news.”

Stiles stops then and looks at his dad. “What news?”

“The Hales are back.” Is all he says before moving out of the doorway and back down to the kitchen.

Stiles is frozen, eyes wide in shock and staring after his dad. They’re back! After three years they’re back! He runs after his father.

“How do you know?” He demands coming to a stop in the kitchen

“My sources tell me Talia Hale just put in an application to buy back the Hale house.”

“They’re finally here!” Stiles is so happy he could cry.

“Calm down Stanisɫaw, you are not to give away who we are or our position. It’s been three years. Whilst we are still on Alpha Hale’s side, we do not know why they’ve come back. So, thing remain as normal.”

Stiles nods, barely listening. He goes through the motions of getting ready for school. The Hales are back! _Derek_ is back! Stiles has been waiting for this day for so long.

He says goodbye to his dad, distractedly, and then heads out to the jeep that they bought a few years ago for Stiles to drive around it. It wasn’t much, but it was his. He drove to the school on autopilot, parking and walking towards the lockers.

“Hey man!” Scott McCall, and Stiles’ best friend, calls to him walking down the hallway. He’s got floppy brown hair, an uneven jaw, and the kindest eyes Stiles has ever seen.

“Hey, where’s Allison?” As if on cue the brunette girl walks through the front door with a shorter red-head, Lydia. Allison was an Argent. When she moved to the town 18 months ago, Stiles almost flipped out and attacked her right there. His dad had used his new position as Sheriff at the police station to look into it, as well as some of his old contacts. Allison and her father had left the family business of hunting after what had happened to the Hale house. It didn’t take long for the hunters to realize that nobody was inside the house but when they did, they were furious. Became sloppy. They’re now one of the most disgraced hunting clans in the United States. Attempting to kill innocents was against their code. Kate and her father and mysteriously turned up dead only six months later. Nobody could prove it was a Hale, or even that it was a werewolf. But Stiles had his suspicions.

Now Allison is dating Scott and is part of their friendship group. She’s also the kindest person Stiles has ever met. Sure get on her bad side and you’ll wish you’d never been born, but if you were her friend she was the sweetest.

Lydia, on the other hand, was a force to be reckoned with. She was smart and independent and always looked so flawless. Stiles admired her greatly. On some level, she understood his obsessive need to learn as much as he possibly could.

The four of them walked down the hall, Stiles and Lydia heading to AP science while the other two moved on.

“You seem distracted today.” She comments.

“Oh, do I? Sorry.” She narrows her eyes at him.

“Have you had too much coffee?” Stiles had actually missed his morning coffee, but he jumps onto the lie.

“Yeah, it should wear off in a couple hours.”

It didn’t of course. Stiles was still a jittery mess all day. Even Boyd, one of his other friends who was normally silent, commented on it. Stiles didn’t know how to tell him that his first friend was finally back in town, and Stiles _couldn’t wait_.

***

It was two days later when Lydia approaches him in the hallway. “We have a new girl.” Is all she says before turning her head to look. Stiles follows and his eyes widen. A part from being a girl she is the spitting image of Derek. _Cora_ his mind supplies. “Well, sort of.” Lydia continues.

He can’t believe it’s finally happening, here’s the proof that his overactive imagination hasn’t been playing tricks on him.

“Who is she?” He asks Lydia, even though he very much already knows.

“Cora Hale. Her and her family up and left suddenly a few years ago. Not too long before you moved here actually. And I know, supernaturally attractive right? You should see the rest of the family, they’re all like that.”

Stiles wonders at how Derek has grown, how he’s changed.

“We should go say hi.” Is what comes out of his mouth, Lydia just hums and follows him. AS he approaches Cora, she stops and turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi.” He says, smiling. The other eyebrow raises. “I’m Stiles, I see that you’re new here.” Cora takes a step back and looks at Lydia.

“He doesn’t understand personal space very well.” Lydia interjects and Stiles chastises himself. He’d done it again. Lydia’s always telling him he stands too close to people. It isn’t weird amongst his kind.

Cora nods slowly, “I’m Cora. And since I, technically, was here first I think you’re the one that’s new here. Good to see you Lydia.” Lydia smiles.

“You too Cora. What’s your class schedule?” The two look over it together and work out what they have together. Stiles isn’t too sure what to do.

“You should sit with us at lunch.” Is what he comes out with.

“Sure.” Cora says slowly, smiling like she’s trying not to laugh. “I should warn you know, you’re not my type.” She smirks before walking away

Stiles splutters after her whilst Lydia laughs next to him.

“That’s not… How can she… I am not interested in her like that!” Stiles declares turning to look at Lydia.

“Oh I know sweetie, she’s not your type either. But the way you were acting… No wonder she got the wrong idea.” Lydia says once she’s regained composure.

“I didn’t mean it! I just… got excited.” Stiles’ shoulders slump. Lydia pats him on the cheek.

“I know, and she’ll learn it’s all part of your… charm. It’ll be fine.” She pulls him along with her towards their next class.

Lunchtime is interesting, a lot of people remembered Cora and are asking her a lot of questions. Like where her family went, what did she do there, _why_ her family went, _why_ they’re back. Stiles can see it’s starting to make her antsy, she looks like if Jackson asks her another question she’s going to maul his face.

“So have you seen the new marvel movie?” Stiles asks to change the topic. Cora flashes him a quick smile they start talking movies for the next half an hour. When Stiles became human and he and his dad moved into their house, there had been some old comic books leftover. Stiles had loved them and had continued to find every form of media regarding the marvel superheros and has developed a significant obsession.

He can’t help it, they’re just very telling about the human race, and Stiles is trying to learn everything he can about them while he can. They’re so fascinating.

Just before lunch ends, Erica leans across Stiles and asks Cora, “Is your brother back too? Derek? I remember him when I was in middle school. He was so hot. Stiles, you’ll love him.” She winks at him and misses the way Cora freezes slightly. Stiles can guess why, but he found himself breathless as he waited for the answer. Because he hadn’t even thought of that, that maybe Derek wouldn’t be coming with the rest of the family.

“Yeah, he’s here. The whole family is.” Cora gets out as the bell goes. She stands and leaves quicker than anyone else.

***

That night Stiles wanders out to the Hale house. He needs to see for himself. About halfway there he changes back to his sprite form. It’s easier to get around undetected.

The Hale house was rebuilt a year after the fire. One of the Hales – Stiles thinks it was Derek’s dad – came back and oversaw the rebuild and then left. It looks almost the exact same as before, although Stiles knows that there are now tunnels underneath that lead into the forest. For extra safety.

As he approaches the door slams open and someone storms out. It’s a man with dark hair, he’s tall with wide strong shoulders and a tapered waist. 

“Derek wait!” A girl calls out running onto the porch. _Derek_. Stiles speeds up, running through the tree line and following his old friend. It’s been so long. Derek turns around to look at the girl on the porch. No, glare.

“Just leave me alone Laura.” He snarls before heading off again. Stiles falters slightly before continuing. He had hoped that Derek would be happier now. Being back. After so many years he had hoped, foolishly maybe, that Derek would be more like his childhood self.

Stiles followed Derek all the way to the river. Their river that they used to play by as children. He approaches slowly, begins to climb one of the trees to get a better view. Suddenly, out of nowhere Derek turns and punches the tree nearest to him. He punches it over and over again before the tears take over. His hands are bloody but Stiles can see them already starting to heal. Stiles wants to help. Needs to help. His father has kept up his training, so he is slightly better at managing his energy now. He jumps over to a branch on the tree Derek is leaning against. He uses all he has to send warm comforting feelings down to Derek. To make it feel like he is in a warm embrace. That he is cared for.

Stiles doesn’t know why Derek is so sad and angry, but he’s going to be here and try to make it better in any way he can. No matter what it takes.

It only takes a few moments for Derek to calm down. And when he does he looks around, as if confused. Shaking his head slightly, Derek begins moving back the way they came, and Stiles follows.

***

The rest of the week passes much the same, Stiles goes to school and then goes to the Hale house and watches over Derek. Sometimes, Stiles will move and Derek will suddenly look to where he’d just been. It’s almost like he knows someone is there, but Stiles has improved on hiding his scent and any noises he makes from werewolves.

The weekend comes and Lydia invites them all, including Cora, around to her place on Saturday to hang out. Stiles has already finished all his homework, and apparently it’s weird to spend Saturdays looking up things for fun. He tends not to tell people when he does that anymore.

He ends up being the first one at Lydia’s and helps set up the snacks and movie choices. Stiles heads outside when Scott arrives to give him a hand, as he was bringing all the soda for the day. As he grabs one of the cases, a really nice black car pulls up to the curb. Stiles thinks it’s a Camaro, he hasn’t done a whole lot of research into cars. Cora gets out the passenger side and appears to be having an argument with whoever is driving. She pulls back smugly after a moment and shuts the door just as the driver’s side opens. Slowly Derek gets out and Stiles feels the grin grow on his face. He quickly puts the drinks back on the ground before heading towards Cora.

“Hey Cora,” he greets, hugging her. “Who’s this?” He asks, trying to seem nonchalant. He’s pretty sure by the sniggering from Scott behind him he misses by a mile.

“This is my older brother Derek. I told him he should come say hi.” She turns and smiles at Derek who grunts noncommittally.

Stiles approaches Derek, smile still firmly in place. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him, looks at the distance between them and takes a step back. Belatedly Stiles realises he must have done that too close thing again. Whoops.

“What kind of name is Stiles?” Is what Derek comes back with.

Stiles laughs cause, yeah he gets that a lot. “Well it’s a nickname actually. But my real name is hard to pronounce.” Though you had no problem pronouncing it when you were nine, Stiles thinks.

The silence is back for a moment; Stiles is taking the opportunity to examine Derek’s face. Derek shifts slightly and looks at something over Stiles’ shoulder. “Are you new here?” He asks. “I don’t remember you from before. Before we left.”

Stiles bites his lip quickly before saying what he tells everyone. “Yeah, my family and I moved here about three years ago from northern California.” Derek nods once and shifts again, looking anywhere but Stiles’ face.

“Right well. I’m going to go.” He says before moving away.

“It was nice to meet you!” Stiles calls out to him before turning around to the entire group gathered on the lawn. “What?” He asks, feeling himself flush, before he bends and picks up the drink.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely not your type.” Is what he hears Cora murmur behind him. Stiles just keeps moving and tries to ignore the laughter of his friends. Lydia just raises and eyebrow at him but otherwise makes no comment.

***

Back at school the next week, they receive a history assignment that needs to be complete in pairs. Stiles get paired with Cora. After class the walk to lunch together discussing it.

“I feel like the Ottoman Empire could be a fascinating one to look at, their demise was fairly recent and all the resulting countries in the region have different types of turmoil occurring there.” Cora nods along as Stiles talks.

“So I’m free every night afterschool, can we meet at my place?” She asks when Stiles stops to take a breath.

“Yeah sure,” he nods. Cora’s house, the Hale house, Derek may be there.

“I’ll tell my brother not to pick me up today and we can head straight there in your jeep.” She continues. Stiles just nods as they make their way to the table with the rest of their friends. “Oh,” She stops and turns to him. “It’ll just be us and Derek, so I hope that’s okay.” She smiles before turning and sitting down.

Stiles swallows, and nods before sitting next to Erica. Just them and Derek. He wonders if that means he’ll be able to see more of him, actually up close and not just from a higher vantage.

When they pull up to the Hale house, the place is quiet. Only the Camaro parked out front shows any sign of someone being home.

“Laura’s back at college.” Cora start, “And mom and dad had to take Oliver to see a specialist.” Stiles just nods.

“Derek’s not a college?” He asks, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before. Derek is 20, usually by then the kids have moved out and left for college. Not that he’s complaining.

Cora stops for a moment and looks at him. “He’s doing some subjects online, but he decided ultimately that college wasn’t for him.” She said before continuing on into the house.

Stiles just nodded and followed her inside. “Derek we’re home.” She called, taking her shoes off and moving to the lounge. Stiles did the same as Derek comes out from one of the rooms off the hallway.

“Hi, Stiles right?” He asks. Stiles nods and smiles at him. Derek just nods at looks at Cora. “Mom rang earlier, they may be a little longer with Olly than anticipated.” Cora grimaces. “So I thought pizza for dinner?”

“Yeah sure thing.” She says waving a hand as she sits down. “Stiles do you want to stay for dinner?” Stiles looks between the siblings. Cora was digging through her bag, and Derek looked a bit like a deer in headlights.

“Uh yeah sure.” He sits and pulls out his laptop.

“Thanks Der.” Cora says and Derek seems to shake himself out of his reverie and moves back through the house. She then sees Stiles watching him. “Don’t mind him, we just never have people over. He may be a little spooked.” Stiles just nods and turns back to their work.

“So, Ottoman Empire?” He says.

They’d been working for an hour and a half, pretty non-stop when Cora says “Hey Stiles can you get me a water?”

“Uh” Not knowing where anything would be in the house, Stiles was a little unsure.

“it’s fine, just go in, glasses are in the first drawer on the right, tap water is fine.” Stiles just nods and heads into the kitchen. To find Derek standing frozen at the counter where he needs to get to.

“Oh, hi.” Stiles says walking up behind Derek and pulling out the drawer. Cora wanted some water. Derek nods and turns only to end up right in front of Stiles.

“Uh let me just,” Derek moves to the right to get around him.

“So what are you doing?” Stiles asks as he moves to the sink.

“Nothing, really just, college stuff.”

“Oh yeah, Cora said you were studying online, what are you doing?” Stiles takes a step towards him.

Derek’s ears have gone a little pink at the tips. It is a little warm, Stiles thinks idly.

“Just some writing courses.” He says quietly, not meeting Stiles’ eye.

“Oh yeah? That sounds so cool.” Derek looks at him then.

“It can be, even if it is online.” He laughs a little self-deprecatingly.

“Nah man, online is cool. Means you can stay with family you know?” Derek just kind of stares at him but doesn’t say anything. “Better head back out to Cora.” Stiles says in the end, and moves back to the lounge.

“Took your time” is all she says as she grabs the glass from his hand. She’s smiling slightly when they get back to it and he doesn’t know why.

Derek orders pizza at about 6pm, but he doesn’t join them when Stiles asks him to stay, mumbles something about coursework and heads back upstairs. Normally by this time Stiles would have been watching over Derek, he wonders if he misses his presence?

But instead of going down that train of thought he decides to jump back into the studying with Cora. Although they’re not so much studying anymore as discussing the newest Star Wars. Stiles loves that Cora’s just as passionate about it as he is, the rest of Stiles’ friends don’t seem to understand what’s so great about them.

Before Stiles is about to leave he asks Cora where the bathroom is, hoping maybe for one last glimpse of Derek. He isn’t disappointed. As he nears the top of the stairs he sees Derek come out of what he knows is his room.

“Derek hey.” Stiles says as he jogs up the last two steps.

“Stiles.” Derek says.

“What’ve you been working on? You know we missed you during dinner, we could’ve used a third opinion on the newest Star Wars.” Stiles grins at him.

“I. I’ve got an assignment due. Besides I didn’t want to… intrude.” Stiles noticed that this time Derek hadn’t moved away from him. His grin grew bigger.

“Nah man, we’ve pretty much finished the school work, we were just hanging out. You should join us next time.” Stiles says leaning forward slightly.

Derek visibly swallows. “Maybe. Goodnight Stiles.” He turns and walks back into his room.

Stiles lets out all the breath in his lungs. Well, it was a start.

***

Stiles has noticed that he never sees Derek with anyone around town, he always keeps to himself or just stays home with his family. Stiles remembers the years before becoming human, how lonely it was out in the forest on his own. He wonders if maybe Derek needs someone else to reach out to him. To make the first move.

Stiles knows that on Saturdays Derek goes to one of the diners in town and has coffee and some breakfast while reading. He figures he’ll see how Derek feels about him joining and go from there.

Stiles sees Derek walk in and go up to the counter just after 9am, he takes a deep breath and then follows him in. Stiles goes to the counter and places his order, coffee and pancakes, before moving to spot Derek. It doesn’t take long, Derek’s taken one of the booth seats by the window and has already gotten his book out. Straightening his shoulders, Stiles walks over.

“Hey Derek! Fancy seeing you here.” Derek looks up at him in confusion, but there’s no hostility there. “Do you mind if I sit?” Derek looks at all the other tables then back at Stiles.

“I suppose you can sit.” He says, closing his book.

Stiles just smiles and sits down across from him. “So how are you?”

“Good.” Stiles feels his smile dim a little after the one-word response. Derek cough a little across from him, “and how… how are you?” He asks.

“Oh I’m good, busy mostly. Senior year sure is kicking my ass.” Derek just kind of nods along, but he also still looks a little confused, like he’s trying to figure something out. “How’d that assignment go?”

“Good,” Stiles looks at Derek earnestly, hoping for a little more. “I uh, I got an A+”

“Dude that’s great! Well done.”

Derek’s ears go a little pink. “Don’t call me dude,” he mutters, but Stiles just can’t stop smiling. From there the conversation flows a little easier. Sure Derek still doesn’t say much, but he seems content to listen to Stiles.

Once they’ve finished eating Derek has that slightly confused look in his eyes again, “whereabouts did you say you and your Dad are from?” He asks.

“Uh, Northern California.”

Derek nods, “right, right. Where though? I may have known some people.”

Fuck, Stiles can’t remember the name of the town his Dad put as their cover. “It’s really small, you probably wouldn’t know it.”

Derek frowns at him. “If you won’t tell me than how do you know?”

Shit and they’d been getting along really well. “Oh, would you look at the time! I gotta go! And meet my dad. For things.” Stiles stood from the booth and turned to see Derek looking utterly bewildered. “Bye Derek!” He practically runs out of there. His Dad had said if he didn’t pay more attention to their cover story it was all going to fall apart. He was going to have to go and look it all back up again. Derek probably thinks he’s the biggest weirdo.

As Stiles walks he thinks of the morning he had. He got to talk to Derek about what kind of books he likes and different movies. And even if things did end a little strange, he got to hear Derek laugh again, and that was definitely something.

***

The next time they meet Stiles hadn’t even planned it. It was a hot day and so he had been going to the ice cream parlour in the town centre when he noticed Derek in line in front of him. As Derek stands in front of the ice cream, Stiles steps up behind him.

“What’re you thinking?” Derek just turns his head slightly, doesn’t even seem surprised that Stiles is just right there. Before turning back and looking at the choices.

“Maybe choc mint” He says, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Stiles nods. “Good choice.” They fall silent. Stiles fidgets a little behind Derek, unsure if he’s welcome to be around him. He didn’t move away though, so good sign? He swallows, “So I’m sorry for the other day and just… running off.”

Derek is asked what he wants by the server then. As the girl behind the counter is preparing it he turns around and looks at Stiles. “It’s okay.”

“It’s really not though.” Stiles insists. “You asked a question and I just kind of, freaked out for no reason.”

Derek shrugs. “Everyone keeps secrets.” His eyes seem to go hard at that. “It’s not my place to pry.”

And boy didn’t that make Stiles feel worse, Derek was – in some way – comparing him to Kate.

“It’s more just, home brings back some painful memories. I don’t like talking about it.”

Derek nods before moving to accept his ice cream. Stiles asks the girl for cookies and cream. “Your mom?” Stiles startles at that and looks at Derek, noticing the tips of his ears turning pink again. “I’ve just… noticed that you don’t seem to talk about her at all.”

“Oh.” Yeah his mom was definitely a painful topic. She’d been killed when Stiles was just 10 years old. There had been a rabid Wendigo in the area. It hadn’t ended well. “Yeah. I mean it’s been a while but it still.” Deep breath, “it still hurts.” He accepts his ice cream.

Derek just nods, “you don’t need to justify it.” He turns and smiles at him, “I’m glad I understand a bit better, but if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.”

Stiles smiles gratefully back. “Maybe one day.” And at the Derek walks out of the ice cream parlour and into the street.

***

It’s almost Thanksgiving, the leaves have turned wonderful shades of orange and yellow, and Stiles is hanging out with his friends at a park in town. And _Derek_ has come too. After months of awkwardness and bailing on hanging out with them, Derek has willingly come out with them. Lydia has just arrived with pumpkin-spiced lattes because, as she says, “Halloween may be over but pumpkin is forever.” Which Stiles doesn’t really get, but he enjoys them nonetheless.

They’re talking about Christmas and whether or not they should do a group Secret Santa, when Stiles’ dad approaches them.

“Sheriff Stilinski, hi.” Scott says, smiling. The Sheriff nods in his direction.

“Stiles, I need you to come home.” Is all he says. Everyone looks at Stiles. He looks at his dad.

“Is everything okay?” He’s already getting off the park bench and walking over. At the same time, he hears two phone chimes go off.

“Not really.” Is all the Sheriff says, gesturing at Stiles to get a move on.

“Mom wants us back as well.” Cora says, looking at Derek, brow furrowed. The rest of the group are looking back and forth.

“What’s going on?” Erica asks, looking confused and a little worried.

“We’ve got a bit of family drama to deal with,” is what the Sheriff says. “Nothing major, but I need Stiles to come home for tonight.”

“Mom says We’re having guests later and wants us there.” Derek says looking at Cora. She just shrugs and stands.

“Sorry guys, we’ll catch you later.” She moves in the direction of Derek’s Camaro as Derek hurriedly stands and follows.

“I’ll let you know what’s going on later man,” Stiles tells Scott as they fist bump. He waves to the others and heads towards his dad’s cruiser.

Neither of them talk to entire way back home. As soon as they do, the Sheriff locks the front door and draws the blinds.

“Talia Hale has summoned us.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “What for?”

“I don’t know.” His dad sighs, looking incredibly tired. “I’ve had a feeling that something’s coming but… her summons makes it a little more real.”

“Are we going straight to her.”

The Sheriff nods, “I figured we may as well show her who we are in their world. Whilst still sprites, our lives are far more human these days.” Stiles nods numbly. “So I suggest packing an overnight bag, I don’t know what it is but just in case we need to stay tonight, let’s be prepared.”

And with that they both move to their rooms and pack some clothes. The whole time Stiles is wondering what is coming that’s got his dad looking so worried?

***

Driving up to the Hale house, Stiles couldn’t stop his leg from jumping in the passenger seat. He didn’t know how they were going to react. How _Derek_ was going to react. They were in a pretty good place now but… this might just set them back.

As his dad parks the car and gets out, Talia Hale walks out the front door. “Sheriff Stilinski, now isn’t really a good time can this wait?” She looks tense and keeps shooting glances towards the forest. When Stiles gets out of the car she turns to him, puzzled.

“Well you see Talia we have some things we need to talk about, and it’s pretty important.” The Sheriff says. Stiles notices that Cora and Oliver have come to stand at the open door. “You see, Alpha Hale, you summoned up.” And with that, the Sheriff turned into his sprite form for a moment before becoming human again. Stiles hears someone gasp but he keeps his eyes focused on Talia.

“Alpha Hale.” He says, bowing slightly.

To her credit, Talia quickly recovers and ushers them inside, into the living room. Stiles can’t bring himself to look at any of the other Hales as he takes a seat, not wanting to see what could be there. Betrayal maybe? Indifference? He’s not sure, and he doesn’t think he wants to know.

“So you stayed.” Is the first thing Talia says.

The Sheriff nods, “you asked us to stay. We just felt we would be of better use to the territory in human form.” Talia nods. “So what is the danger you have called us for?”

At that, Stiles notices the other members of the Hale family taking seats around Talia.

“We have received word from an old friend that there is a Darach somewhere nearby. That she has plans for Beacon Hills. For the Nemeton.”

Stiles feels his blood run cold. The Nemeton has been around for thousands of years, it is the heart of the forest. The forest sprites have been protecting it for almost as long. It has a lot of power and can shift the balance of nature around them anyway it sees fit. The sprites keep it in good health and take care of the forest, and in turn the Nemeton keeps them safe, stops the territory from falling into despair and ruin. Humans underestimate the impact nature has on their surroundings and way of life.

“What are her plans?” His father asks, though both he and Stiles feel they know the answer. A Darach is only looking for more power. To be the strongest. To destroy. The only reason they would be coming here would be –

“To offer dark sacrifices. To imbue to Nemeton with darkness and hatred. Ultimately. To become unstoppable.” Stiles shudders.

“And how can we stop it?” It’s Derek that spoke, Stiles whips his head to the side to look at him, but Derek is very deliberately not looking away from his mother.

Talia lets out a deep breath. “There is not a lot we can do until we identify the Darach. At that point it is simple. We tell her to leave, or we kill her. Until that time,” she turns and addresses the sprites, “I ask for your protection and for your help.”

The Sheriff nods. “You will have it. I will continue to work my shifts on the force and follow leads that way. At nights I will return here and help look over the house. Stiles,” He rests a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “will stay here. He will perform a protection incantation on the house and will make daily offerings to the Nemeton.”

Talia nods, seeming satisfied. “Thank-you. Will you be staying in human form?”

“Yes, it’s the easiest way to remain undetected by the Darach and it gives us more options when it comes time to… time to fight.”

“Very well, we have two guest rooms on this floor, would you like me to show you to them?” Talia stands.

“Please.” The Sheriff and Stiles stand as well and follow her out of the room. Stiles chances a look at Derek, he’s not looking at him. He’s sitting with his head bowed and hands clenched. Stiles drops his head and continues to follow his dad. Talia leads them to two rooms down the hallway directly across from each other.

“There is a bathroom just down the hall and to the right, please take your time getting settled. We will be eating dinner in an hour, please feel free to join us.”

“Thank-you Alpha Hale.” They both say, bowing their heads slightly. Talia returns the gesture before turning back down the hallway.

“Might as well unpack son,” The Sheriff says running a hand through his hair. “Then come in, we’ll talk a bit more about this.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just nods to say he understands and enters the room on the left. It’s nicely furnished with a double bed and a dresser. It has a window that faces the back of the property. Stiles sits on the bed and looks out. He supposes he better get comfortable, he doesn’t know how long he’s going to be here.

Sighing he takes out the few things he bought with him before heading across the hall to his dad’s room.

***

Derek’s been avoiding him. Stiles understands why, really he does! Just… it’s been three days. Cora and him sat down after dinner that night, she basically spent a minute telling him off for keeping it from her when he obviously knew they were werewolves. Then that dissolved into her saying how cool it is that he’s a sprite and asking so many questions.

So they’re fine. But Derek… well, every time Stiles enters a room Derek gets up and leaves. Stiles figures maybe he needs time, but if he could just _talk_ to Derek. Explain things.

Stiles has just gotten back from his daily walk to the Nemeton when Cora knocks on his door and comes in.

“How was it?” She asks, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Good. The last few years my dad and I probably neglected it a bit too much. But it’s stopped putting up a fight as I come near, so that’s something.”

“It can do that?” Cora asks in surprise.

“Yeah, the Nemeton has its own energy, it controls a lot of what happens not only directly around it, but right through the forest as well.” Which makes dealing with it so exhausting.

“That’s so cool.” Cora says under her breath, which makes Stiles laugh. After a moment of companionable silence, Cora gets up and moves closer to him. “You know he wants to talk to you too, he just doesn’t know how.”

Stiles scoffs, “I think running away whenever I enter a room says otherwise Cora.” She’s shaking her head before he even finishes.

“Nah, he just doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. Also he mostly smells… embarrassed. Kind of.” She wrinkles her nose at that.

Stiles looks at her, “You can smell that?”

“Yeah,” she shrugs, “it’s normally bad manners to smell someone’s emotions like that. But like, I was worried. He’ll get over it.” Stiles doesn’t say anything. “Just talk to him. Go to his room.” And with that, she gets up and leaves.

Stiles thinks about it for all of 30 seconds before he’s up and moving upstairs to Derek’s room. He knows Derek will have heard him coming but he still knocks and says, “it’s Stiles, can we talk?”

He only has to wait a few seconds before the door opens and Derek is there. He sighs and moves out of the way, gesturing for Stiles to come in. Stiles quickly walks through the door and stands in Derek’s room. It’s different from this vantage point. Everything’s still neat and pristine, but Stiles can actually see all the books around the place now. Derek has such an eclectic collection.

Before Stiles can say anything, Derek sits down on his bead. Stiles thinks it may be best to join him, so he sits down with their thighs touching and just breathes deeply for a moment.

“You said you wanted to talk.” Derek gets out.

“Uh yeah,” Stiles scratches his neck distractedly. “I wanted to apologize. For the whole not telling you thing.”

Derek sighs, “I don’t care that you didn’t tell me Stiles, I get it. Of all people I get not telling people when you’re not… not _human_.”

“So then, why have you been avoiding me?” Stiles asks, facing Derek. He won’t meet his eyes.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Is what Derek says in lieu of really answering Stiles’ question. Derek turns to look at him then. “The one that found out about Kate, warned my mom about her before she… before they almost.” Derek closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. “You saved my family Stiles.”

“Derek,” Stiles says softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“And even before that.” Derek’s eyes fly back open. “I remember…” He stops himself for a moment before continuing. “I remember playing in the forest. Playing with someone called Stanisɫaw. Mom convinced me that you were an imaginary friend.” He’s lowered his voice. “But you’re not. You’re real.” They stare at each other for a moment before Derek clears his throat. “And it’s been you these last few months hasn’t it? I can always feel… _something_ at night when I’m by myself. I thought maybe I was going crazy, but it was you.”

Stiles nods slowly and licks his lips. “I wanted to help you, I saw that you were so angry, and so sad. I just wanted to be able to help.”

Derek stands and strides across the room, Stiles’ hand falls back into his lap. “Why?” He demands. “I almost got my entire family _killed_ Stiles! And you, you saved them. Why would you want to help the fuck up that trusted a hunter?”

Stiles gets up quickly and walks over to Derek, “Derek I never thought you were some kind of fuck up. I saw what happened in the months before that, with the girl in the shed.” Derek tenses at that. “I knew there was a lot going on, but I didn’t know how to help you.”

Derek lets out a disbelieving laugh, “so you saw me murder a girl, and then go help someone else almost murder my family and you wanted to help?”

“You didn’t murder her Derek!” Stiles feels like screaming. The other wolves in the house have probably already heard most of their conversation anyway, but he doesn’t want to completely break down. Not yet. “You took away her pain and suffering. You saved her from dragging out a painful death. You gave her a kind face to look at in her final moments.”

Derek’s whole body just slumps after that, and Stiles is quick to hold him while the sobs wrack through his body. “It’s not your fault Derek,” he says on repeat. He doesn’t know how long they stand there, but Stiles knows there isn’t anywhere he’d rather be.

Since that day, things have been different. Derek comes into Stiles’ space and seeks out his company. They tend to spend the day together as they are often the only ones still in the house (Stiles being exempt from school in the face of what’s potentially coming for them).

It’s a lazy Sunday morning when it changes. They’re all sitting around the table, enjoying breakfast when Stiles feels it. He looks across at his dad and knows that he has too.

“She’s here.” The Sheriff says as he stands and looks out the window. Stiles stands with him.

“What? Now?” Talia stands with them and walks over to the Sheriff.

“Stiles’ wards have given us a few minutes warning, but she is almost here.”

“Oliver, I want you down in the tunnels.”

“Mom!” The pre-teen cries.

“No, you’re going down there and if things take a turn for the worse you call Peter okay?” She walks up and cups his face. “Okay?”

Jaw set, the boy just nods and takes off down to the basement. Talia closes her eyes briefly, her husband coming over to stand with her.

“Okay,” she opens them. “Let’s go out and meet her.”

***

Stiles honestly doesn’t know how to describe what happens next. They all went outside and waited. They didn’t have to wait long until the Darach was there, screeching about the Nemeton blocking her sacrifices.

Talia tries to calmly talk her down, telling her to leave Beacon Hills and never return. The Darach only laughs and retaliates, using her magic to try and subdue the wolves. She’s outnumbered and yet she’s able to hold almost all of them at bay whilst striking at others.

Stiles and his dad are trying to combine their energy to contain her, but are mostly succeeding at diverting her attacks elsewhere. Stiles can feel it starting to drain though and he doesn’t know how long they’re going to be able to keep it up. He wonders if maybe they’re not enough. Last week he would’ve laughed at a Darach being too much for four wolves and the two sprites, but maybe they’re really not enough.

Just as the panic starts to set in, an arrow comes out of the forest and pierces the Darach through the skull. Stiles turns and sees Allison there with her father. It’s all the distraction Derek and Talia need to get close to the Darach and rip her to pieces.

Allison’s father nods at them, then the two turn around and leave back through the forest. Stiles can’t believe their luck. They’re fine! They did it. He turns to see Derek and Talia standing over the lifeless corpse of the Darach, Talia with her phone to her ear. Derek is breathing heavily. Stiles runs to him.

“Derek!” he grabs him around the middle. “We did it” he smiles into Derek’s shoulder.

“That felt anticlimactic,” Stiles hears Cora mumble from behind him. He doesn’t even care. He’d take anticlimactic any day. He pulls back to look at Derek and he can feel the adrenalin wearing off. He’s still smiling when the exhaustion from the use of his energy crashes and the world goes dark.

***

Stiles wakes up slowly. He still feels so drained; he hadn’t realized how much effort it had taken to even just defend against the Darach. He opens his eyes and realizes he’s at the Hale house in the guest room. He slowly starts to sit up when a hand pushes him back down.

“Hold up, Deaton says you’re not to move for a few more hours.” Stiles turns his head to the side and sees Derek, he smiles at him and watches as Derek smiles in response. “You doing okay?”

Stiles nods, and rubs a hand along his face. “Who’s Deaton?” he asks.

“Our emissary. Well he was before he left, now he more just helps us out when we ask. Claims he’s too old to work as a full emissary.” They’re silent for a few minutes just looking at each other. “You uh…” Derek coughs, straightening up. “You gave us a bit of a scare there.”

Stiles chuckles slightly. “Sorry, I guess I misjudged how much energy I’d used.”

“It was pretty impressive though, how you and your dad were able to help like that.” He pauses. “Plus, Cora says you fainting makes it a lot less anticlimactic. So she thanks you for that.”

Stiles outright laughs at that and it isn’t too long before Derek is joining in. It feels good to laugh without the knowledge that something was coming. It was carefree and calm. Stiles loved it.

When they calmed down a bit, Derek ducked his head and looks at his hands. “So what now?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles looked at him puzzled.

“Now that we’re back. Are you and your dad gonna stay as…” Derek just kind of waves his hand to gesture at Stiles. “You?” he finishes, hand back in his lap.

“Oh.” Stiles pauses, it wasn’t really something they’d talked about but he knows his dad likes their human life. “Probably. It’s a lot easier to keep track of what’s happening around the town. Considering how close we were to losing the Nemeton though, we’ll probably have to spend a lot more time back in the forest but,” he shrugs. “It’s our job, so it’s not really an issue.”

Derek nods along, a smile pulling at his lips. “So you’re staying?”

“Yeah” Stiles smiles back, and isn’t fully prepared for when Derek cups his cheeks and presses a quick chaste kiss to his lips. Derek pulls back a moment later, but only enough so he can look in Stiles’ eyes.

“Is this okay?” He murmurs.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes and leans forward to kiss him again. Longer this time but still just a press of lips. Stiles’ heart is beating so fast he thinks it may beat out of his chest. Being with Derek, like this, it’s all he’s wanted for so long. He feels like he could fly.

“Will your dad be okay about this?” Derek asks once they break apart. “You know, werewolf thing, and the age gap.”

Stiles smiles at him, “that won’t be an issue. Besides, technically I’m the one that’s over 30 years old. Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?” he throws back. Derek just laughs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
